


Bondage

by Mythpigg



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythpigg/pseuds/Mythpigg
Summary: We weren't meant to survive.Every human needs hope. At least just enough to feel like everything's worthwhile. Something other than Religion, Art, Violence, Money.





	Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is always welcome.

Two cloaked men walked through a forest just outside of Sound village. The silver-haired one, named Hidan, opened his mouth wide to yawn. They had been traveling for three days now. 

Pein had sent them on a new mission to retrieve the new recruit. A 25 year old woman by the name of Kazumi. After Sasori was assassinated by that pink-haired brat, the organization was in need of a new medical ninja. Although, Kisame wasn’t complaining. Sasori was more adept at poisons than he was at medicine, after all.

“This new recruit better be hot,” Hidan said in a huffy tone, “cause I did not come all this way for nothing.”

“I just hope she knows what she’s doing. Itachi doesn’t seem to be doing too well lately. What the hell are you planning anyways?”

“Come on, we need some new eye candy. Akatsuki only has one other female member.”

Hidan paused, “What was the new one’s name again? Katsumi?”

“Kazumi. Of the _____ nation.”

“Why’d she go rogue?” asked Hidan

“Um, hold on” said Kisame pausing to pull out the slightly crinkled file. “Says here she performed unauthorized medical tests on human beings.” Her files didn’t say much else, other than that she may or may not have elicited ‘medicinal’ drugs. Her parents were evidently still alive. 

“Great. We’ll be able to trust her just fine,” Hidan scoffed.

“Remember, we can’t kill her unless left with no other choice.”

“We’ll see what happens.”

____________________________________________

They find her in a seedy bar on the outskirts of Sound.

“Hmm. That’s her,” Kisame said after surveying the rough-looking patrons. The men ordered drinks, occasionally side-eyeing her through the hazy cloud of cigarette smoke. 

Within an hour, the two are sufficiently more or less tipsy, and with Kisame distracted by Hidan’s curse-speckled declaration of his boredom, Kazumi managed to slip out of the bar undetected. 

“Well, fuck.” the silver-haired man said.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!


End file.
